


If Only

by Fat_the_cat



Series: whatever happened [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OCs are miner and unimportant, i don't know what i'm going to do with this yet, my poor spelling and grammar, my thought process for this " fuck it it's fanfiction i'll do what i want!" so yeah, ooc most likely everyone, trying new things and hopeing for the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: I wasn't always like this, I didn't want to be like this, and at spark I'm not like this. If things had been different maybe I wouldn't be stuck like this. But it was my luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now I'm here. I know that thinking back on all the possible things that I could have done different doesn't do a damn thing, but sometimes all I can do is think if only...This will have alternative chapters that will change the plot later on.





	If Only

**_Cybertron before the war_ **

_~The club was packed, the music was loud, and flashing blue and green lights lit the dark dance floor. This was so familiar to me, despite never steeping foot in this particular building before the atmosphere was a second home of sorts. I move to the beat and with the crowd smoothly. I slowly weave my way though the packed dance floor to the bar. Taking a seat and trying to catch my breath, I wait on the bartender to make his way down to me. After a few moments a bright red mech asks what I'd like after a second I request a red midgrade he asks if I'm sure I nod and he shrugs. Iacon is grate but sometimes I miss the little things back in kaon red midgrade is one of them. The bartender returns and sets a cube of dark red energon in front of me. I smile and thank him. Taking a sip and my mouth is left tingling, most don't enjoy the rich yet bitter taste but I love it. Glancing around the club a tall silver, red, and white flyer catches my optic. He looks out of place and in a rush, then again Rainlight always looks out of place and in a rush. I get up an make my way over to him, not bothering to even try and get his attention beforehand. He spots me about half way across the room and makes a signal for me to met him outside. I nod and make my way to the exit, I must have made it out first because I don't see him anywhere around the building or in the surrounding area. A deep yet nasally voice calling my name pulls my attention to the door of the club where Firelight seems to have just made it out. He's slightly out of breath and clearly unhappy. Before I can greet him he's already speaking. "Lightwind had us look everywhere for you. She tried comming you at least twenty times, looked for you at you dorm, had us search the entire campus. And when that turned up nothing she had me, suntorch, swiftfringe, and doubtlift check every bar,club,and arcade within nine miles of campus. Do you know why?"  " um no?"  He takes a deep intake and continues " She thought that you were dead. You've been M.I.A for three days. So I'll give you five seconds to explain what the frag was going on in that damned processor of yours Soundwave. Starting now".  " there is no way to even try and explain in that amount of time".  "Quit being a smart aft and give me a summery".  "To keep it short, I got my aft handed to me by an overcharged mech and have been hiding in my dorm letting that femme from lecture hall practice her med training on me instead of going to a medic. My comm is still busted and I really just wanted to get a slight charge before having her work on that. I_ _'m sorry that I caused ya'll trouble and for worrying Lightwind". " Why did you get in a fight with an overcharged mech?"   "He thought I was someone else and hit me first".  "I'm not even gonna try and ask why it escalated. Lets just go show Lightwind your alive". With that Rainlight turned and started off in the direction of Iacon Academy. I stood for a moment before jogging catch up.~_

**~Earth present day~**

I online my optics and am greeted by the dull gray ceiling of my room. Most of the time i really hate when I have a memory loop during recharge, but right now it was almost kinda nice to see a familiar face even if it was just a memory of someone long dead. I get up and head to the door, not bothering to look for any of the cassettes. They can do what they want so long as they don't get caught or majorly injured and were back in the room by six. It was the rule he was raised with so why not them. As I walk down the dimly lit hallway ' note to self have someone replace the lightbulbs in sector nine' towards the mess hall I see Skywarp warp into the hall about seven feet ahead of me with what to looks like a crate full of glitter. This will not end well, so I stay quite and watch him go on his merry way somehow not having noticed me. As long as his prank doesn't  involve me or the cassettes I don't give a damn what he dose, if I'm lucky it will ruin what ever Megatron has planed to day. I've noticed that lately most if not all of Skywarps pranks end up fraging up whatever bucket head had planed that day.  I finely make it to the mess hall, it must be early cause it's pretty much deserted. The only other mech in here is surprisingly Starscream. I go to the dispenser and fill a cube, it's rare to find the mess hall so empty so instead of going to my office like I normally do I find a seat in the corner near the entrance. Starscream is staring at me not to uncommon, he doesn't like nor trust me or anyone outside his trine for that matter. It still kinda weird tho. I finish my cube and leave, I've got monitor duty in less then five minutes and others are starting to come for there morning ration. I relieve Bonecrusher of his shift and work on making myself comfortable for the next fore hours. After ten minutes I'm only half watching the screen. Then something bright and shinny grabs my attention, I watch as Skywarp with the help of Thundercracker  move the crate of glitter into Megatron's room. I wished that there were cameras in his room but alas I will only be able to get whatever audio is picked up from the camera outside his room. 


End file.
